


Of flowers and blown out candles

by zenithzinc



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: Park Jinyoung eventually made up his mind to confess to Mark Tuan. The latter was one of the students who's trapped in sinking ferry.





	

     Our first story started with my body being thrown to the ground, hard but not hurt. There’s a ray of bright light invaded my vision as soon as I tried to open my eyes. It took moments before eventually they managed to adjust to the surrounding which was somehow felt awfully familiar.

     The school backyard.

     I literally had no idea on why I was there, I didn’t even know if I were supposed to be there or not- if there’re any more class I’ve missed before falling asleep. I was about to enter the building through the nearest entrance when I saw you ran toward me.

     You’re crying. Your eyes were red and puffy, the sight made me wanted to calm you down, wanted to hug you, to say there’s nothing to worry about, that everything’s okay, but you didn’t even glance at me. My instinct told me to follow you, and that’s what I did, only to stop not too far from where I woke up before. 

     From this distance, now I could see you crouched down in the middle the prettily arranged flowers and blown out candles, crying your heart out. I could see you as clear as day, but then I realized that you could no longer see me.     


End file.
